MI MEJOR AMIGO
by kagome sandy ST
Summary: EL ES TU MEJOR AMIGO TE AYUDA A SALIR DE UNA DEPRECION TE HACE VOLVER A CONFIAR EN LOS DEMAS DE NUEVO. TE ENAMORAS DE EL, EL TE COORRESPONDE PERO DESPUES SE ALEJA ¿REGRESARA?


**HOLA ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SE PONDRA MEJOR POR FAVOR LEAN **

**MI MEJOR AMIGO**

Esta vez yo les voy a contar mi historia me llamo Kagome Higurashi pero antes de contar mi historia les voy a decir lo que pienso de el amor para mí es un tanto extraña la forma en la que nosotros lo humanos vivimos… recuerdo que cuando era pequeña decía que el amor no existía que era, algo repugnante, y sé que no soy la única que pensaba así, cuantas veces veíamos a nuestros padre besándose y nos volteábamos sintiendo asco jajaja, o, cuando lo veíamos en la tele y cambiábamos de canal pero conforme cresemos la atención por el sexo opuesto también lo hace y nos fijamos en todos los atributos de una persona y ¿Por qué no nos fijamos en sus defectos? Es fácil nos siega el amor, como dice esa frase "el amor es ciego", durante lo largo de nuestras vidas tenemos distintas relaciones la primera relación formal es esa que nunca olvidas tu primer novio, tu primer beso, etc. Pero ese tipo de relaciones acaban sin que te des cuenta no duele y rara es la que si las siguientes relaciones no son más que sufrimiento. Tú dices estar enamorada o enamorado y si por alguna razón esa relación se termina y es ahí cuando vez los defectos de la otra persona y hasta llegas a decir que lo odias cuando en verdad es lo contrario, y así es como pasas las siguientes relaciones o no? Se los dejo a su criterio.

Pues bien yo iba en tercero de secundaria cuando tuve mi primer novio él se llamaba Koga, como era el primero era un tanto tímida y hacia lo posible por estar con él pero así como yo lo intentaba él se alejaba había días en los que ni me hablaba pero yo decía amarlo ja.. Tonta yo… pues en todo ese año sufrí mucho y pensé y me prometí no volver a enamorarme así termine mi secundaria creyendo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria cambie radicalmente era una persona fría, en el primer año tuve varios novios y al final ellos terminaban lastimados y al final de este año termine enamorada de la persona que menos me lo espere… mi mejor amigo, si a él lo conocí por asares del destino desde el primer día me llamo la atención, ya que ese día ya saben nos presentamos ante todo el grupo él dijo llamarse Inuyasha tasio él había salido de la secundaria 9 igual que yo de hecho ese fue el tema de nuestra primer platica

Kag- hola oye tu eres de la secundaria 9 verdad?-

Inu- si, tú también eres de esa verdad?-

Kag- si… en que grupo ibas?

Inu- en el D y tú?

Kag-en el B

Inu- a ibas con una chava que se llama yue

Kag- siii de hecho es una de mis mejores amigas

Inu- woo yo fui su novio

Kag- de verdad… oye ahora que recuerdo tú fuiste su novio a finales de año verdad?

Inu- si casi a finales

Kag- ella te presento con nosotras dejo que éramos sus sobrinas

Inu- ¿?mmm creo que si solo fue un pequeño momento

Kag- si ella era nuestra "tía" jajaja

Inu- tenían un juego de una familia

Kag-si sé que eso es para pequeñas pero a nosotros nos divertía

Bueno pues así fue como yo lo conocí, a si paso un tiempo yo le hablaba a Inuyasha cuando se podía pero no era muy frecuente durante las clases y en el pequeño receso de 20 minutos me juntaba con mi mejor amiga sango, nos habíamos vuelto amigas desde el primer día, en la primer semana de clases tuve a mi primer novio en la preparatoria, era un chavo demasiado extraño de ideas muy diferente a la de los demás era de esas tribus urbanas como les llama específicamente de los darketos, esa relación realmente no duro mucho el me dijo un jueves

Hiten- oye la verdad te me haces una persona muy interesante y aunque te conozco de una semana me gustaría mucho que fueras mi novia

Kag-…. (Ahhhh que digo este chavo es muy raro pero me cae bien, porque no además no creo que dure) si por qué no intentarlo

Hiten- que bien

Todo parecía ir muy bien, o al menos eso creía para entonces llevábamos ya dos semanas de clase al día siguiente el viernes se incorporo un alumno nuevo y se hizo amigo de hiten muy rápido al parecer a él le empezó a gustar mi amiga

Hiten- que onda

Mir- oye una pregunta

Hiten- si que pasa

Mir- como se llama la amiga de tu novia

Hiten- se llama sango por qué?

Mir- no por nada

Hiten- te gusta?

Mir- la verdad si

Hiten- si gusta le digo a kagome que te la presente

Mi- me harías ese gran favor

Hiten- pues vamos

Al hacecarse hiten saludo a su novia con un beso en los labios

Hiten- hola

Kag- hola

Hiten- oye él quiere saber de tu amiga sango

Kag- mmm a si

Mir- si podrías ayudarme

Kag- por qué no

Mir- ella tiene novio

Kag- mm no

Mir-….

Kag- quieres que te la presente (después de todo ella también está interesada en ti)

Mir-.… si me gustaría

Kag- ok entonces a la hora de la salida espéranos ok

Mir- ok

Kagome se despidió de ambos y fue a donde estaba su amiga sango

Kag- oye alguien quiere conocerte

Sag-mmm quien

Kag- quien crees

San- no se no soy adivina

Kag- lo sabrás en la noche así que me esperas ok

Sang- dime de una vez quien es

En ese momento sonó la alarma de la escuela y ella se quedo con la duda, pero en la noche los dos se conocieron paso una semana y ellos empezaron una relación pero la mía con hiten se termino al lunes siguiente fue una relación muy corta aunque no me dolió tenía un corazón de hielo. Mi amiga sango y su ahora novio Miruku se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y a mí no me gustaba hacer mal tercio a sí que buscaba con quien juntarme y fue así como empecé una verdadera amistad con Inuyasha. Un día al entrar por mi dinero, lo vi solo sentado dentro del salón a sí que me acerque a el

Kag- por que tan solo Inuyasha

Inu- a me gusta estar solo

Kag- a entonces será mejor que me vaya

Inu- no quise decir que te fueras

Kag- mmm te gusta la soledad?

Inu- algo así

Kag- aaa

Inu- y tu amiga donde esta

Kag- con su novio

Inu- estás sola

Kag- si no me gusta hacer mal tercio

Inu- eso le molesta a tu amiga

Kag- no de hecho ella no quería que me viniera pero hui

Inu- a esta bien

Kag- y tú no le hablas a nadie?

Inu-si les hablo pero no me gusta salir

Kag- …

Inu- ibas ir a comprar verdad?

Kag- a si luego nos vemos

Inuyasha se volvió mi mejor amigo le contaba muchas de las cosas que me pasaban y el a mí el también confiaba en mi la verdad así pasamos todo un año el me pregunto una vez sobre el amor… 

Inu-que piensas del amor?

Kag- la verdad no sé si esa cosa existe

Inu- no crees en el amo

Kag- en un momento lo hice pero me lastimaron y es por eso que ahora lastimo a quien se me pone en frente

Inu-…

Kag- y tú este enamorado?

Inu- no sé si estoy enamorado, pero si tengo novia

Kag- a si no es de la escuela verdad

Inu- no, ella va en otra escuela y es mayor que yo

Kag- woo quien te viera

Inu- porque lo dices

Kag-eres una persona bastante seria y el que andes con una persona mayor no es algo que esperara de ti

Inu- si no soy lo que aparento ser

Se dan cuenta de que en esos momentos era una persona demasiado dura y no me importaba quien saliera lastimado en realidad en menos de un año ya había andado con 3 chavos en la escuela y dos por fuera, y adivinen que un día me encontré con Koga ese chavo de la secundaria se supone que yo regrese con el por un tiempo pero no lograba verlo y él no lo intentaba a sí que termine esa relación pero al poco tiempo olio a buscarme. Y al no poder confiar en el caí en una depresión pensé quererlo aun pero…

Inu- que te pasa Kagome te vez triste

Kag- aa no estoy bien

Inu-crees que me vas a engañar

Kag-…

Inu- dime por favor no me gusta verte así

Kag- de verdad no es nada

Inu- ya ves y tú dices confiar en mí

Kag- aaa no te pongas así es solo que tuve un encuentro con mi ex novio, y él quiere volver conmigo

Inu- y tú quieres

Kag- ese chavo en un futuro me lastimo mucho… y creo que aun lo quiero y eso es lo difícil

Inu- el te lastimo como lo puedes seguir queriendo

Kag- eso es lo que no me explico

Inu-una persona que te lastimo y por lo que tengo entendido el provoco que no volvieras a creer en nadie

Kag- si fue el pero…

Inu- pero nada tu no lo quieres ni siquiera confías ya en el tu lo que tienes es una obsesión

Kag- ¿obsesión?

Inu- piensa lo que quieras pero para mí tú estas obsesionada ya déjalo ir

Estuve mucho tiempo confundida la palabra obsesión no salía de mi cabeza, tenía que admitir que era la verdad yo estaba obsesionada por él y tenía que dejarlo ir Inuyasha había dicho la verdad aunque me costara admitirlo

Mi mejor amigo como lo llamaba ante los demás me había ayudado a confiar en los demás de nuevo a no ser rencorosa ni orgullosa y me había abierto los ojos aunque no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él hasta aquel día…..

_**Continuara**_


End file.
